What if
by fine-sama
Summary: What if Voldemort had not been defeated? What if he had won? The world was ruled by the Dark Lord? Voldemort playing Scrabble. Probably Voldemort OOC xD Please r
1. Part 1: First game

_I hope you'll like it _

_If you do like it, please review _

_If you don't, please review as well and tell me why you don't like it _

_Disclaimer: Dammit, I don't own Harry Potter... Tho I'd love to... and unfortunately I don't make ANY money with this story... Thou I'd love to...  
_

* * *

**  
**

**What if**

**_Part 1 – Voldemort playing Scrabble_**

_What if Voldemort had not been defeated?  
What if he had won? The world was ruled by the Dark Lord?_

It was a boring day:  
No Harry Potters to kill, no wizards to torture for information, no deathsticks to search for.  
Voldemort had all he ever wanted: Dumbledore was dead, Harry Potter as well. He was the ruling power in the wizarding world.  
But to be powerful, not having any goals left to reach, was extremely boring.  
So he started playing Wizard Scrabble with some of his subsidaries.

Voldemort looked at the letters on his hand.  
V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T.  
'Damn it... don't know a word like that...', he thought. 'What could I do...?'  
He tried some words.  
(It is to be mentioned here that in Wizard Scrabble you have to use all your letters but are allowed to lay down more than one word in one move.)  
'...Rat Vomit? Damn it, just one "T"...'

Hours passed...

'Dorm Vet Lo? No, there's no such thing...'  
'But there has to be an anagram for Voldemort... My name', he had realized that it was his name about ten minutes ago,'has to have a hidden meaning!' After more hours passed he finally put down:  
'Dolt mover'  
But he was not satisfied with it being the true meaning of his name...

* * *

_Well... first chapter finished... kinda short tho... next one'll be longer _


	2. Part 2: To be loved or not to be loved

_The second chapter!  
Please read AND review.  
But not the other way round, plz.  
And prepare to open a box of pity for poor Voldy..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot... And I own Thingley  
Thingley is cool... He's mine... muhahaha But I still don't earn any money with this story..._

* * *

Part 2: To be loved or not to be loved...

Since this whole 'Prophecy-Thing' a few years ago, Voldemort believed in fortune telling more than ever, always afraid of another Potter-like 'hero' trying to defeat him.  
The Dark Lord would not lose his power again.  
Voldemort shuddered. 'Don't think that...', he told himself walking towards an open window in his small room.  
Sighing he leaned on the window sill.  
It was already a week after that game of scrabble his last game of Wizard Scrabble but Voldemort still thought about the anagram of his name. Dolt Mover...  
He knew, anagrams were everything but meaningless. They said something about one's character. But was that all he was in the end? A Dolt Mover?!  
'Well', he tried to cheer himself up 'at least that still means that my dear death eaters are dolts, not me... Am I really wasting my time? I'm powerfull! I'm admired!' – 'But you're also feared', a voice inside his head said. Voldemort sighed again.  
Yes, the Dark Lord was feared.  
If you can't make them love you – make them fear you.  
Voldemort had learned that when he was a child. Nobody had ever lovedhim. So he made them fear him for that they at least noticed him. In the orphanage they didn't, until he started to scare these kids.  
Even his subsidaries, his death eaters, only were loyal as long as they feared him. Voldemort was sure of that and it made him feel sad and very lonely.  
Suddenly he thought about Dumbledore talking about love. That old fart had been so wrong. Love didn't help you a thing. You could never be sure to be loved. But you could make sure to be feared.  
'Love... Tss!', Voldemort thought.  
When it knocked he turned. The thoughtful, slightly worried and sad look on his face vanished at once to be replaced by the cold mask of the Dark Lord at once.  
"What is it now, Thingley?"  
The man risked a scared look at his master.  
"My Lord, your weekly game starts in ten minutes..."  
After a short moment of thinking the Dark Lord answered untypically slowly.  
"I'll have a game of Wizard Scrabble."  
Thingley left immediately.  
'I don't want any other surprises concerning my character...', Voldemort thought and left for the game.

* * *

_____Well... not really much longer then the first one...  
I'll try to upload a third one soon!_

_____x3_

_____Plz don't forget to REVIEW!! _


	3. Part 3: Harry Potter's revenge

_Yay, the third chappy...  
Hope you 'll like it  
Voldemort is being more OOC then ever...  
But now the world gets to know what he REALLY is like x3  
Such a little cutie... xD  
_

_Disclaimer: s. last two chapters... _

* * *

_Part 3: Harry Potter's revenge (or: Midlife crisis) _

The game was in full swing and Voldemort did really good, it seemed, he was going to win again.  
Until now, there had not been any surprises, bad or good, concerning his letters.  
But that should change soon...  
R-A-T-S-V-O-M-I-T  
'Rats vomit.They do, don't they?'  
Voldemort shrugged his shoulders and lay down "Rats vomit".  
"True", Thingley said.  
"Wisely spoken", another death eater laughed pointing at a door, behind which – as they all knew – a sick Peter Pettigrew lay in his bed. Voldemort cleared his throat. He only did it to prevent him from laughing, for that would not be serious enough for the Dark Lord to do. Not... _dark_ enough. So he just made them stop laughing and the game went on.  
When Voldemort looked at the new letters he got, he frowned.

M-O-T-H-E-R-L-U-V

'Great...', he thought slighly annoyed.  
'That is what I needed... I hope they don't dare making fun of that...' He remembered the thoughts he had about an hour ago and immediately forced himself to concentrate on the game.  
His next letters were not as bad. They were worse.

M-U-G-G-L-E-D-A-D

Voldemort tried not to look too shocked.  
As he layed the letters down on the table, the death eaters looked worried.  
Voldemorts luck left more and more. And it did not even think about returning.

C-H-I-L-D-H-O-O-D

All present people were getting nervous when Voldemort went on laying down that personal words.  
Was it to test them? To show them that he trusted them?

O-R-P-H-A-N-A-G-E

It was not, they could tell by the look on Voldemorts face.  
He did not belive his eyes.

L-O-N-E-L-Y-B-O-Y

'What the hell..._is _this?! Not only that I get one word after the other, but why... _these_ words?', a voice screamed within Voldemorts head. He should have been glad: at least he was winning. But he was not at all.  
While the others changed letter after letter to get some words, their master went crazy over his "luck".  
'I have been a lonely boy, that's true... But I really don't need to be _reminded_.'

H-A-R-R-Y-D-I-E-D

All the death eaters were paralysed, staring at their master.  
And Voldemort stared too. He stared at the words in front of him.  
'Harry was lonely, too', it came to his mind suddenly.  
'He lost his parents, too.' Voldemort had never thought of it that way. It was his fault! He made the boy experience the same pain he had lived through and hated himself.  
'But Harry was loved even though he had no family. Harry Potter has had friends.  
They have beenreally loyal. Not like all those death eaters...'  
And suddenly Voldemort started crying, knowing that everyone could see it.  
But he did not care.  
For the first time in his entire life, Voldemort was brave enough to show his feelings.

* * *

Well... I'll upload the next chapter soon

If you don't review, I'm gonna start sulking.


	4. Part 4: Back at home

Yay, fourth chapter  
Didn't take me too long to write it this time

Macabre-melody, girl of ireland 44: Thx for reviewing happy  
Now that I finished planning I can tell all of you: There are about four more chapters to come after this one!

As they are not yet finished it may take some time

Disclaimer: Disclaimers suck. I dun own nuffin'. Ya'll know that. -.-

R&R!

* * *

_Part 4: Back at home_

No two hours later Voldemort had left.  
Very little people followed him on his road to a peaceful life of love.  
And again, being a fellow of Voldemort was forbidden. But this time it was because he was one of the good ones.  
The first station on his travels led the former Dark Lord to Hogwarts, where he visited Albus Dumbledores marble tomb. After all, it had turned out that the former headmaster of Hogwarts had been right.  
Several hours Voldemort just sat in front of the tomb.

Than he made a decision: He would become the new headmaster of Hogwarts.  
As the news about him changing his mind had not yet reached Hogwarts it was easy for him to use the power of fear a last time to reach his goal.  
Voldemort was now headmaster of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry.

It was like his first day in school so many years ago, and yet everything was like coming home. Positively speaking.  
He stood in front of the students, all the teachers in the back.  
He did not know how to begin his speech, so he just started.

"Well...", he tried to smile, what was unexpectedly difficult.  
He saw the feared look on the students faces, especially the younger kids seemed to nearly panic.  
That at least gave him a good point to start with.  
"First of all: Don't panic." They shared worried and irritated looks.  
"I have come to change things. I finally realized what a fool I have been. I know that it is too late, and I can't be sorry enough for what I've done. But I decided to change. Change in every point of matter.  
And I start right now, right here.  
As some of you might have noticed, some of your teachers are missing at the table.  
That is because I don't want you to be tought to hate and to kill.  
During the next few days I'll try to find new, more proper teachers for you, who will teach you not only to defend against the Dark Arts, but also to defeat them.  
I started this age of fear and terror and I have to end it. And I'll do, but I will need your help.  
Because a war can't be won if the people don't want peace.  
I don't want you to forgive me. But I want you to know that I'm different now and that I regret what I did.  
I understand if you hate me for what I did, but shouldn't everyone get a second chance?  
Isn't that what Dumbledore said? Everyone makes mistakes, some of them are just small, some of them, like mine, are big. Huge.  
Dumbledore was a great man. Unfortunately I didn't understand that. Or maybe I just didn't want to.  
Never – never! – forget him, because he knew about the power of love, a power I always regretted.  
A power everyone needs.  
A power that should never be withhold or taken away from anyone."

There he stopped. Not because there was nothing left to say, but because he just could not go on.  
Professor McGonnagal, sitting right behind the new headmaster, made out the reason for his silence first: His shoulders trembled.  
Voldemort cried in front of the whole school.  
McGonnagal applauded. At first she was the only person breaking the silence while all the others just stared at the headmaster. Then, others started to applause, too, and suddenly everyone was applauding, except for some students and for most of the Slytherins, who were leaving the Great Hall by the dozen.

* * *

Yay...  
What will Voldy do?  
Is he going to change?  
Will the students and teachers accept him? 

Read the next chapter if you want to find out!

REVIEWS PLEASE!


	5. Part 5: Rebuilding Safety

_Part 5: Rebuilding Safety_

Voldemort had to talk a lot that night.  
Of course the teachers burned to know the whole story.  
So he told them everything they needed to know to understand him.  
In the end he could make out Professor Trelawney crying.  
Noone else did but they all seemed to at least understand that Voldemort had changed.  
Professor Slughorn adviced him to change his name to a "normal" one, so that people would _say_ his name.  
And Voldemort did. After some days of thinking he changed his name into "Dolton Mover".

It was difficult to get used to being called "Dolton" or "Professor Mover" at first, but soon he didn't even really notice it anymore. After weeks of work, most of the teachers and students accepted him as a new person, especially because they read about Dolton in the Daily Prophet and every other newspaper and soon got to know both sides of the story.  
Sometimes pupils even came towards him with a smile on their face, and it was a friendly smile.

Things at Hogwarts started to better from day to day.  
Former teachers as well as totally new faces were employed; Slytherins, whose parents were death eaters, left.  
Dolton did not try to be a second Dumbledore, as he would have failed to be, but he tried to be like Dumbledore might have wanted him to be. Someetimes he talked to Dumbledore's portrait in his office for hours just to make life at school better.  
He even changed the colour of the school uniforms from black to the different colours of the houses, because he did not want any darkness around.  
He started to organize discussion meetings, where he talked about everything Dumbledore tought (or tried to teach) the world and about how to put into action what he said with students.  
Dolton Mover wanted to see happy faces, no more fear.  
Hogwarts became a place of safety again. A place where parents knew their children where safe.  
And when they finally started to trust him it all got better and safer and happier year after year.

But all good things must come to an end...


	6. Part 6: Le Strange Amour

_Here we go, after quite a break there's a new chapter!_

_I hope you like it!_

_Please R&R! _

* * *

_Part 6: Le Strange Amour_

It was a rainy day, when Professor Mover woke up with a kind of creepy feeling in his stomach.

Something was going to happen, he knew it.

After breakfast he went back to his office again, preparing for his discussion meeting.

The pupils visiting the meeting were getting more and more every week, what made Dolton quite happy. And not only Gryffindors or Ravenclaws were participating, but students from all four houses.

But the greatest thing for Dolton was that he was not only trusted now, but he was admired.

During the past few years he changed from his socks to his hair. And everyone knew.

People in were raising wands and voices against their oppressors and the "good guys" were gaining power again.

Dolton sighed. Some former death eaters were on the run now, because they supported Dolton, their former master.

'So some of them had _really_ been loyal', Dolton thought.

For his surprise, Bellatrix Lestrange was one of those.

'I always thought she was the one that was most into this whole dark arts stuff... But people change... I must know that.' A smile appeared on his face.

Bellatrix Lestrange was somewhere else at that time.

She sat below a big oak tree in a forest somewhere in the north of England, thinking about what a poor woman she was.

When she left the death eaters to stay with Voldemort – 'No, it's Dolton now... strange name...but so is mine, somehow...', she reminded herself – however, when she wanted to stay with him, she did not waste a second to think about the consequences. And now she was hiding.

All she wanted was to stay with him! She did not care about his change of mind, as long as she could be near him.

'I need him!', she thought desperately.

'But he doesn't even know that! I have to go and see him. I need to tell how much I love him, how much I depend on him – and how much I _always_ did!'

But how was she going to get inside Hogwarts?

Nobody wearing the dark mark could even get near the school – even less get _into_ it – exept on Dolton's permission. Which she would never get, because she had to write him to get it and if the owl was cought on the way, the death eaters would get information they better should not get.

But nevertheless, Bellatrix was going to try to see him, no matter what she had to do for it.

And then she would confess to him her immortal love.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading and DO leave a comment... 


	7. Part 7: Excitement

_Hey!_

_I really hurried to finish and upload this chapter._

_It is more or less dedicated to LazyCatfish27, cuz I'm really, really thankfull for all the reviews xD_

_So this is a big 'thank you' to her _

_If you want a dedicated chapter, too, read this chapter and write a nice little review ;P_

_(I WILL get my revs muha)_

* * *

_Part 7: Excitement_

Bellatrix was sick. Polyjuice-Potion was the one thing she disliked most, after her dead cousin Sirius, Muggles and Muggleborns.

However, she had finally found a way to get into the castle... or at least a way to try to get inside.

Looking like Narcissa, her sister, she walked out of an alley heading towards the main road of Hogsmead.

From here she would write an owl to V – no, to _Dolton _asking him if she was allowed to visit him for an urgent reason. She just knew he would allow her to, but nevertheless she was nervous when watching a big brown owl flying away to her beloved headmaster's office.

Dolton looked up when he saw an owl flying towards his window.

He opened it and untied a letter from the impressive bird's leg.

When it had left he closed the window, leaned against the window sill and ripped open the small envelope.He knew the handwriting on the paper that came out; it was Bellatrix Lestrange's.

She had written it hastily, somewhat nervously, he could tell due to several spelling mistakes and the small, narrow letters.

_Dear Dolton,_

_I am uriting you to ask for your_

_pormission to enter Hgwarts._

_I neeb lo talk to you._

_It's mgent._

_Bella_

Frowning, Dolton put the letter on his desk.

'Mgent? I guess that means "urgent"... What could be that important?

I don't know if it's good if she's here...'

This was one of the moments he was thankful for the portrait of Dumbledore happening to hang around.

"Albus, what do you think about that?", Dolton asked his former teacher reading out Bellatrix' short letter.

Dumbledore looked at Dolton, frowning as well.

Then he asked Dolton: "Do you trust her?"

The headmaster thought about it for several minutes.

"I... I think so, yeah... But it's better for the students not to know she's here...", he answered.

"So let her come at night", a witch in one of the other portraits suggested.

"Hm.", said Dolton. "Yeah, well, why not?"

He set down at his desk and started to write the answer for Bellatrix.

That was when trouble started. At the latest.

When the letter arrived only a few hours after Bellatrix send the note to Dolton, she was too excited to think clearly, so she had to read the letter twice.

Dolton told her to come at night.

'No!' Bellatrix was indignant at the idea of sneaking into Hogwarts like doing something forbidden.

She did not see a reason for that, so she decided to come at late evening, while they were all having dinner.

The effect would be great if she confessed her love in front of the whole school!

Bellatrix was really excited. Dolton would finally hae someone who loved him and she could be together with him for the rest of her life.

If she only knew...

* * *

Well...  
You'll have to wait for the next chapter a little, I fear...  
I dun have much time at the moment, but I hope I'll have the next chappy finished until next weekend...

Remember to leave a review ;)


	8. Part 8: Again

_Part 8: Again_

Dolton was listening to Professor Slughorn while he was finishing his third serving of apple pie.

The dessert was the best thing ever invented, he thought content.

"... and isn't it interesting that Sleepy Snarvlingers never burp?", Professor Slughorn just said.

Some teachers were rolling their eyes but Dolton smiled. This evening was to good to be annoyed.

He was just about to relax and lean back in his seat, when the front door of the Great Hall burst open.

Everyone looked at the dark-haired woman entering the hall.

She was wearing a beautiful deep blue dress and seemed slighly nervous, but nevertheless confident.

Dolton jumped up. Didn't he tell her to come at _night_?!

Bellatrix had reached the center of the Great Hall.

She looked at Dolton, not noticing anything happening around her.

Dolton, I..." – "It's Bellatrix Lestrange!", someone shouted and all of a sudden one single curse flew through the air before anyone could react.

The red flash hit Bellatrix at the chest – and went right through her.

The student's wand fell to the ground.

Silence.

Noone even breathed.

And then...

"... I... love you."

It was Bellatrix, finishing her sentence before she fell hard on the ground – and was dead.

The only person who had ever loved Dolton, Voldemort, the Dark Lord, You-Know-Who, and maybe even Tom, the only person who ever really and truely loved him had just been killed.

Nobody said anything when Dolton moved towards Bellatrix's dead body and then broke down next to her crying.

Love had been taken from him – again.

* * *

That's it.  
The final chapter..  
I've been thinking about a 9th, but I guess this is is the end.

Please review!


End file.
